womenofthewwefandomcom-20200213-history
Mixed Match Challenge: January 23, 2018
The A-Lister and The Empress of Tomorrow prove to be a dominant force together when they execute a double kick-fest on Big E & Carmella in their first-round WWE Mixed Match Challenge. Big E & Carmella vs. The Miz & Asuka The second week of WWE Mixed Match Challenge kicked off with Raw General Manager Kurt Angle and SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan coming together to thank the WWE Universe for tuning in for last week’s historic first episode, exclusively on Facebook Watch. With the stacked announce team of Michael Cole, Corey Graves and WWE Hall of Famer Beth Phoenix calling the action, the second week proved just as exciting, as the charismatic combination of Big E & Carmella (arriving in matching “Fabulous” gear) clashed with eight-time Intercontinental Champion The Miz & the undefeated Asuka. In a frenzied match contested under traditional Mixed Tag Team rules, Big E kicked off the bout by toying with Miz. When Asuka tagged into the action, however, Carmella was quite hesitant to take her partner’s place. Big E calmed his partner’s nerves by encouraging the first-ever Ms. Money in the Bank to literally give her adversary an ”L” – a letter Asuka did away with in quick fashion. The Intercontinental Champion and Big E reengaged and traded control for a bit, before Carmella’s interference brought her Japanese foe back into the squared circle and led to Miz & Asuka punishing their opponents with ruthless “It" Kicks. In the wake of that double-assault, Miz took charge and grounded his massive opponent in impressive fashion. When the ladies returned to center stage, however, The Princess of Staten Island surprised one and all when she caught The Empress of Tomorrow with a vicious kick. When she made the mistake of trash-talking a little too much and even slapped her undefeated opponent, however, Asuka suddenly took control with a running kick to the face and locked in her patented Armbar. When Miz pulled Big E off the apron, Carmella had no choice but to tap out to give Asuka & Miz a huge first-round win! As the dust cleared on the hard-fought match, WWE MMC host Renee Young grabbed a post-match interview with the victorious mixed tag team. Though Asuka responded to her question about teaming with Miz in Japanese, The A-Lister was more than happy to “translate,” as he described the ways that The Empress of Tomorrow felt inspired by his championship example. Whether Miz’s interpretation was on point or not, the impressive win moves the tandem one step closer to winning $100,000 for their charity, Rescue Dogs Rock. Together, the self-appointed “Awe-ska” will now set their sights on the next step in the groundbreaking tournament, a second-round battle against “The Boss Club,” Sasha Banks & Finn Bálor, in Week 7 of the Mixed Match Challenge. Prior to that epic showdown, don’t miss next week’s first-round contest when Braun Strowman & Raw Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss collide with Sami Zayn & Becky Lynch. WWE Mixed Match Challenge airs every Tuesday night at 10 ET/7 PT, exclusively on Facebook Watch. Results * The Miz & Asuka def. Big E & Carmella in Week 2 of WWE Mixed Match Challenge Category:Mixed Match Challenge Category:2018 Facebook Watch events Category:Asuka Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Carmella Category:Renee Young